Puede un ángel enamorarse?
by Jahne07
Summary: ¿Puede un ángel enamorarse? Se supone que ellos no deben sentir algún tipo de emoción, sólo están para obedecer ordenes.. Pero Castiel es un caso especial en todos los sentidos.


¿Puede un ángel enamorarse?

Si le hubieran preguntado eso años atrás lo más seguro es que a esa persona o ángel le mirara como un bicho raro.

Los ángeles no podían enamorarse. No. No lo tenían permitido y ellos estaban para eso, para obedecer órdenes. Nada más.

O.. Para eso creía que estaban.

Desde que le encomendaron la misión de sacar a Dean Winchester del infierno que él fue cambiando. Tanto así que se reveló contra sus propios hermanos por el bien de la "humanidad" o eso creyó en su momento.

Si lo pensaba bien todos sus "por la humanidad" recaían en una persona. Dean. Todo lo hacía por él, para protegerlo.

Tenían un vínculo profundo, desde el comienzo y con él era tan diferente a como era con los demás. Aunque estas alturas ya sabían porqué era.

Pero, en ese entonces, todo eso fue el comienzo de una serie de acontecimientos.

Ha vivido tantas cosas con los Winchester. Ha hecho cosas buenas como malas.

Y una de las cosas que hizo fue comenzar a experimentar sentimientos y emociones. Mayormente gracias a Dean.

Sentía afecto por varias personas, incluso algunas que ya se encontraban en su propio cielo. Pero con Dean.. Con Dean el sentimiento era diferente…

Era más fuerte, sí, era mucho más fuerte que el simple "afecto" que sentía por lo demás.

Le daban ganas de siempre estar con él, ya sea para ayudarlo de alguna manera o tan solo para ver lo que hacía, incluso si solo estaba tirado en la cama escuchando música.

Pero sabía que incomodaría, como el "espacio personal". Por eso siempre que quería estar con Dean, lo estaba, pero no visible, así no notaría su presencia.

O eso pensaba.

Una noche cuando Dean estaba acostado, se apareció y se quedó ahí, mirándolo dormir como muchas veces antes ha hecho. Hasta que escuchó su voz.

– Sé que estás ahí, Cas

¿Cómo era posible? No podía verlo y encima Dean tenía los ojos cerrados.

– Cas, sé que eres tú, puedo sentirte

– Dean..

Vio a Dean incorporarse en la cama hasta quedar sentado. No parecía enojado porque estuviera ahí viéndolo dormir, al contrario, se veía.. feliz.. sonreía. Dean le estaba sonriendo. A él. Sólo a él.

– ¿Qué haces aquí, Cas?

– Yo.. Quería estar contigo -¿Acababa de titubear?

– Pero vienes cuando estoy a punto de dormir ¿Por qué no apareces en el día? Ya casi no te vemos

– No quiero incomodarte ni.. Estorbar en las misiones, ya no soy el ángel de antes

– Nunca me estorbarías, Cas. No a mí -¿Dean estaba bien? Estaba actuando diferente pero.. Varias veces cuando estaban a solas actuaba muy distinto a cuando había alguien más, era más amable e incluso se podía decir que cariñoso

– Dean ¿Estás bien?

– Estoy bien, Cas. Ahora, ven a dormir aquí conmigo, tengo sueño –Palmeó a su lado en cama y luego abrió ese lugar para que el ángel ingresara.

– Soy un ángel, no necesito dormir –Ladeó la cabeza, Dean sabía que él no necesitaba dormir, no comprendía entonces su petición.

– Solo acuéstate a mi lado, Cas. Pero quítate los zapatos y la gabardina, la corbata también si quieres

Asintió y se quitó las prendas que le dijeron, incluyendo la corbata. Luego avanzó y se acostó al lado de Dean, siendo al instante rodeado por sus brazos, terminó acunado entre estos y sobre el pecho de Dean ¿Por qué había hecho eso? No lo entendía, las veces que se habían abrazado eran contadas y en ocasiones específicas. Por ejemplo el encontrarse vivos en el purgatorio. Pero jamás eran sólo porque sí.

Evitó seguir pensando en eso y solo se acomodó de mejor manera sobre el pecho de Dean. Lo sintió relajarse bajo él ¿Estaría nervioso? Se estaba comiendo la cabeza, necesitaba saber porqué el Winchester estaba actuando de esa manera.

Estaba tan a gusto entre sus brazos, y Dean había comenzado a acariciarle el pelo, que sentía una sensación de relajo demasiado grande que cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por esa sensación. Como si en algún momento fuera a desconectarse de todo a su alrededor.

– Cas..

Levantó el rostro para mirarlo y responder pero Dean fue más rápido que él…

Lo besó.

Un beso tímido al comienzo, pero al darse cuenta que era correspondido fue teniendo la confianza que faltaba. Dean llevaba las riendas en el asunto y le hacía feliz la inexperiencia que tenía Cas.

No supo por cuánto tiempo se besaron, pero cuando paraban se miraban a los ojos y otro beso comenzaba. Unos más tiernos que otros así como había más apasionados. Pero no pasaban de eso, solo eran besos que demostraban todo sentimiento guardado en el tiempo. Aquello que tanto anhelaban.

Ahora comprendía lo que sentía por Dean, jamás fue el mismo sentimientos que tuvo hacia los demás.. No, porque a ellos los quería pero a Dean..

A Dean lo amaba..

Se separaron una vez más pero ahora juntaron sus frentes y se miraban a los ojos. Podía jurar que los bosques de Dean parecían más brillantes, al igual que la sonrisa que estaba en su rostro.

– Dean, yo…

– Te amo, Cas –Susurró sobre sus labios y dejó otro beso sobre estos.

– Y yo te amo a ti, Dean –Imitó su gesto pero el beso perduró más tiempo.

Siguieron así un poco más hasta que a Dean comenzó a vencerlo el sueño. Tras un último beso volvió a acomodarse en el pecho de Dean y nuevamente la sensación de relajación se iba apoderando de su cuerpo. Pero ahora si se desconectó del mundo. Terminando dormido.

Así comenzó su relación junto a Dean y así fue como respondió una pregunta importante…

¿Puede un ángel enamorarse?

Sí, un ángel podía enamorarse o él si pudo, porque pudo cambiar su pensamiento y comenzar a sentir todo aquello que antes, cuando estaba bajo las ordenes de sus superiores, jamás se permitió sentir al no ser permitido.

Y también porque… Encontró a la persona indicada que le enseñara todo tipo de sentimientos..

Dean Winchester.


End file.
